


We Are Never Getting Back Together

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm so sorry Taylor Swift, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, dangerously unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend for the umpteenth time, Rey declares she's done with him. Will her roommate, Ben make it stick?





	We Are Never Getting Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot came to me after having "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift stuck in my head on my lunch break today. What follows is dangerously unbeta'd. The author apologizes for nothing.

The door slammed and a groan announced Rey Niima’s arrival back into the apartment. 

 

“That’s it!” She exclaimed. “I’ve officially had it.” 

 

Ben Solo peered up from the edge of his book. He’d seen this movie before. “What’d Armitage do this time?”

 

She flopped down in the closest armchair and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Where do I even begin?”

 

Ben set his book down, giving his roommate his undivided attention. “Start at the beginning, Rey.” 

 

“Well, first he forgot it was my bloody birthday! I mean, I’ve been dating the man on and off for two years and he doesn’t remember my birthday?!” 

 

Ben rolled his eyes.  _ It’s today, you idiot. April 10th,  _ Ben said to himself, repeating a fact he’d known by heart for the three years he’d been living with Rey. After all, he’d only been in love with her for two years, 10 months and God only knows how many days. He hadn’t planned on it (then again, does anyone ever really plan on that?). It just happened one day. After all the inside jokes and late night Netflix binges, he found himself looking up at her one day at the kitchen table. She was hungover and shoveling a bowl of Cap’n Crunch down. Ben had never seen anything so beautiful and from that day on he was done. 

 

“Then,” Rey said continuing her diatribe. “He wouldn’t let us cancel our reservations and go where  _ I  _ wanted cuz God forbid we go where I want on my birthday.” 

 

“Naturally,” Ben chimed in.

 

“And  _ then  _ he was rude to our poor waitress. You  _ know  _ I fucking hate that.” 

 

Ben nodded, indicating he was listening.

 

“I mean, this is exhausting. We are  _ never  _ getting back together, like, ever” 

 

Ben scoffed and muttered, “How long will this one last?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Ben sighed, he’d heard this all before. He wasn’t holding his tongue like he had in the past. “It’s just you come home after Hux pisses you off, you proclaim you’re done and you’re not going back to him. Then the next day, like clockwork, he calls you in that charming British accent - your words, not mine - and tells you he still loves you, he misses you and he swears he’ll change.” 

 

“I-” Rey stuttered, wondering what had brought out this fervor in the usually mild-mannered Ben. 

 

“Tell me I’m wrong,” he challenged. 

 

She couldn’t argue with him, he wasn’t wrong at all. Rey had a nasty habit of crawling back to Armitage after declaring she was rid of him once and for all. So much so, she’d made a New Years Resolution back in January to not go back to him - which she promptly broke two weeks later. It wasn’t that Rey was weak - quite the opposite - being with Hux was comfortable. For another, Rey hadn’t quite worked up the courage to take what she really wanted, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome roommate who was currently chastising her. 

 

Rey admitted defeat and silently walked in to the kitchen for some water. She opened the fridge to retrieve a water bottle, but her eyes fell on two cupcakes sitting in a pretty pastry box sitting on one of the shelves. The brown lettering told her it was from her favorite bakery. Her fingers lightly brushed the box as she forgot all about her thirst. She picked it up and brought it into the living room. 

 

Sitting next to Ben on the sofa, she placed the cupcakes on the coffee table. 

 

“You remembered,” she said barely above a whisper. 

 

“Of course I did,” he replied, looking at her earnestly.

 

“But why?”

 

“Do I really have to say it?” Ben asked, the words escaping his mouth before his internal filter could scream:  _ Danger, Ben Solo _ . 

 

“How long?” Rey pressed. 

 

“Since Poe’s karaoke party about two months after you moved in…” 

 

“My drunken rendition of ‘Africa’ did it for you?”

 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for Toto,” Ben replied. 

 

He sucked in a breath and continued, “Rey, I was too chicken shit to tell you because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, but I don’t care anymore. I’m too crazy about you to keep seeing you run back to some dude who obviously doesn’t care.” 

 

_ There, it’s done,  _ he told himself. 

 

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it to.” Rey said after few silent scary moments. “You just meant too much to me to…”

 

Ben cut her off with a kiss and it was everything Rey imagined it would be. Soft, yet passionate and fiery in his fervor for her. She had imagined this many times, yet nothing compared to the real thing. She felt herself slowly lowering onto the couch. Ben came to rest above her, placing his hands on the armrest for support. Rey sucked in a breath as Ben traced a finger from her naked calf up to her thigh, pushing some of her dress up in the process

 

Ben’s eyes grew dark with lust. He softly planted kisses on her calves, moving as Rey let out a whimper when he reached the soft flesh of her inner thighs. His nose nuzzled the soft fabric that stood between him and her entrance. A jolt of lightning singed through Rey at the contact and her hips bucked slightly. Ben placed a hand on her stomach to steady her. 

 

“Fuck I can feel you’re already so wet, Rey.” 

 

“Only for you,” her last brain cell blurted out. 

 

Ben swelled with pride at her words as he brought her black lace panties down to her ankles. Rey gasped as he swirled his tongue on her clit. 

 

“Fuck. I missed this…” she cried out as he nibbled and licked at her. 

 

“Tell me more, sweetheart,” he said, temporarily halting his delightful ministrations. 

 

She gripped his hair involuntarily. “I’m not gonna miss the fights and the -  _ ah fuck, Ben _ ” 

 

“That’s right. I’m here now, sweetheart. Now tell me what you want,” he cooed, slipping a finger in to her sopping wet core. 

 

Rey’s hand flew to her forehead as he slipped in and out, crooking and hitting just the right angle. This sent Rey over the edge and the orgasm that had been building in Rey boiled over. She let out another curse as she spilled herself on Ben’s fingers. She grabbed the lapels of his flannel shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

As she broke away she whisper the answer to his question, “I need you inside me right fucking now.” 

 

Ben smirked at her eagerness as he made quick work of his pants. Rey had suspected - or maybe fantasized - that Ben was packing. She had stolen glances at him walking around in only his boxers, only to immediately avert her gaze and feel guilty for ogling her roommate when she wasn’t single. However, just like kissing him, it was a whole different matter entirely seeing the real thing. 

 

Ben grabbed his cock and centered himself over Rey, teasing her with just the head. He pushed in her a little more. 

 

“Fuck I can feel you’re so tight already.” 

 

He thrusted in her more and Rey gasped at how amazing the friction between them felt. A groan escaped from deep in Ben. 

 

“Ben..that...ahh - so good,” Rey cried, not caring if the neighbors heard through the paper thin walls of the apartment. 

 

Emboldened by her enthusiasm, Ben increased his pace. Rey felt the tight coil that had risen in her before return, letting out gasps of pleasure as her orgasm rose in her. 

 

“So close,” she pleaded. 

 

Ben drove deeper in her and that sent Rey over the edge. She braced the armrest as her orgasm ripples through her body. Ben thrusted in her with fervor a few more times before a swear escaped his lips with his release. He clasped one of Rey’s hands and met her her lips in a kiss. 

 

Through ragged breath he managed, “You getting back together with Hux after that?” 

 

Rey let out a laugh as Ben pulled out of her. “Never. Ever.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


End file.
